


механический

by bikeisreal



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 10:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14998898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bikeisreal/pseuds/bikeisreal
Summary: Автономный Нейронный Высокоэффективный Интеллект (сокращенно АНВИН, но можно называть его Эггси) — новейший андроид, оснащенный самым продвинутым искусственным интеллектом. А Гарри Харт вынужден быть его нянькой.





	механический

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mech-Head](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5049580) by [mitslits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitslits/pseuds/mitslits). 



> *Хакни — район в северо-восточной части Лондона. Чаще всего ассоциируется с бедностью и бандитизмом.  
> **Cепарационная тревога — психологическое состояние, когда личность испытывает сильную тревогу в связи с разлукой с домом или людьми, по отношению к которым имеет сильную эмоциональную привязанность.

— Абсолютно точно: нет.

— Гарри…

— Я не нянька, Мерлин, — уверенно сказал Гарри, тоном, не терпящим возражений.

Мерлин зажмурил глаза и потер переносицу, поправив очки в процессе.

— Наблюдение за первым в мире самостоятельно мыслящим, автономным, полностью функционирующим андроидом, оснащенным самым продвинутым искусственным интеллектом, сложно назвать присмотром за ребенком, Галахад.

Подавив смешок и желание закатить глаза, Гарри скрестил руки на груди.

— Я не единственный агент, способный справиться с этим заданием.

— Ты единственный полностью свободен от каких-либо родственных связей, — Мерлин вздохнул. — Мы не хотим, чтобы андроид контактировал с гражданскими до того, как будет полностью протестирован. С тобой такого не случится. Ничего личного, — он едва уловимо ухмыльнулся.

«Эх, если бы взглядом можно было убить», — подумал Гарри, глядя на техника.

— Ты мог хотя бы более подробно рассказать мне о его функциях, — буркнул он после недолгой паузы.

Реплика была не очень похожа на вопрос, но Мерлин охотно ухватился за нее.

— Все достаточно просто. Андроид будет запрограммирован исполнять твои базовые потребности, и его обязанности будут усложняться с каждой неделей. Когда мы убедимся, что он справляется с такими вещами, как уборка — расширим диапазон функций, в конце концов, начнем посылать его на миссии вместе с тобой. А после — посмотрим.

— Не понимаю, как я подхожу для этого, — пробормотал Гарри в ответ.

— Ты будешь нашими глазами и ушами. Я буду просматривать записи с твоих очков, и каждые две недели ты будешь составлять отчет о его способностях и возможных сбоях. Как я сказал, все просто, — Мерлин повернулся к монитору, висящему на стене, и парой щелчков по планшету вывел на экран изображение с видеокамеры, которая была наведена на нечто, очень напоминающее спящего юношу.

Гарри пришлось признать: интерес зародился. Андроид (как он предполагал, андроид) был невероятно похож на человека, почти неотличим от него самого или Мерлина.

И весь долговременный опыт шпиона не помог спрятать заинтересованности на его лице. Мерлин тут же связался с техническим отделом.

— Далида? Активируйте андроида.

Несколько секунд ничего не происходило, и Гарри только слышал стук клавиатуры на фоне. Затем изображение с камеры приблизилось, и он смог рассмотреть андроида поближе. Тот открыл глаза и медленно, плавно сел, оглядываясь.

Гарри почувствовал себя слегка некомфортно. Он ведь знал, _знал_ , что это — неодушевленный объект. Механизм, состоящий из проводов и схем, но… как он выглядел, как двигался… Незнающий с легкостью бы принял его за человека. Откашлявшись, Гарри положил ногу на ногу, чтобы скрыть дискомфорт, и посмотрел на Мерлина.

— Оно… у него есть имя?

— Мы зовем его Автономный Нейронный Высокоэффективный Интеллект. АНВИН, если коротко, — Мерлин не сдержал улыбки. — Объекту, однако, имя не понравилось, и он предпочитает называть себя Эггси.

Внимание Гарри вернулось к экрану, где АНВИН заинтересованно глазел на камеру, направленную на него.

— Далида, — Мерлин отвернулся от Гарри, — соберите всю основную информацию об АНВИНе в единый файл. Думаю, Галахад вскоре навестит вас, — он дождался короткого «да, сэр», затем разорвал соединение и закрыл видео-чат. — Что думаешь, Гарри? Да или нет?

Вздохнув, тот устало прикрыл ладонью глаза, предчувствуя свое будущее сожаление.

— Я полагаю, да.

***  
Далида встретила его у входа в здание технического департамента с папкой в руке и улыбкой на лице.

— Агент Галахад, добро пожаловать, — прощебетала она и протянула мужчине руку в приветственном жесте.

Гарри протянул руку в ответ, и сразу же после рукопожатия папка оказалась у него в руках.

— Мне сказали, что я получу только самую необходимую информацию, — буркнул он, открыв папку и пробежав глазами по первым страницам.

— Так и есть, — отозвалась Далида, застенчиво потирая шею. — Вы должны понимать, что такая система, как АНВИН… весьма сложная. Чтобы ваши наблюдения были информативными для нас, вы должны знать, как она функционирует. Там самая необходимая информация, в том числе детали о предупреждающих сигналах и кластерах — самой нестабильной ее части.

— Кластерах, — повторил Гарри, начиная чувствовать себя полным дураком. Его язык — это пули и кровь, адреналин, клокочущий в венах, а не всякие АНВИНы, материнские платы и прочие вещи, похожие на людей, но таковыми не являющиеся.

— Да, — Далида кивнула, — мы объединили каждую группу функций андроида в кластеры. Нервный кластер — это тот, что позволяет андроиду чувствовать внешние стимулы, такие, как жидкости, тепло и тому подобное. Церебральный кластер — это комплекс, связанный с его мозгом. С помощью функций эмоционального кластера он изучает реакции людей и формирует собственные, и так далее. Вам необходимо понимать функции каждого из них для того, чтобы собирать важную для нас информацию о любых возможных сбоях.

Гарри беспомощно посмотрел на техника, стоящую перед ним.

Положив руку на его плечо в успокаивающем жесте, Далида утешительно улыбнулась агенту.

— Не волнуйтесь об этом сейчас, мистер Харт, — сказала она, использовав такую небольшую неформальность в знак личной симпатии, — у вас будет время изучить все материалы до того, как мы отправим андроида с вами домой. Позвольте мне представить вас? — очевидно, вопрос не требовал ответа. Далида протянула руку в манящем жесте, призывая его следовать за собой, открыла дверь, ведущую в отделение, и пропустила Галахада вперед.

Гарри попытался избавиться от неприятных голосков сомнения, которые уже подкрадывались к его мозгу. Он все-таки агент Кингсман, в конце-то концов. Это всего лишь очередное задание, и много времени прошло с тех пор, как он не проваливал свою миссию.

Далида провела его по длинному бетонному лабиринту и остановилась, когда они уперлись в металлическую дверь, которая выглядела так, будто была способна выдержать ядерный взрыв.

— Мы не хотим, чтобы кто-либо получил доступ к нему раньше времени, — пояснила она, вводя пароль из минимум десяти знаков на панели управления.

Та отозвалась коротким сигналом и сменой красного цвета лампочки на зеленый.

Снова коротко улыбнувшись ему, Далида открыла дверь и исчезла в комнате за ней, предоставив Гарри следовать на ней. Он прошел в комнату, не имея понятия, чего ему стоит ожидать за дверью.

А внутри его ожидала комната, полная сдержанной активности: техники сидели за мониторами с таким важным видом, будто знали ответы на все вопросы вселенной; кто-то быстро печатал, кто-то делал записи в блокнотах, глядя на нечто левитирующее, или крутящееся, или делающее что-либо еще в равной степени впечатляющее.

И в центре этого всего в изолированной стеклянной комнате стояла лишь кровать, да такая, будто ее привезли прямиком из больницы, и подобие человека, которое сидело на этой кровати, свесив ноги и сложив руки на коленях.

Вблизи Гарри заметил куда больше признаков того, что перед ним не человек, а машина. Ее грудь не вздымалась без надобности дышать, она не меняла позиции, не моргала. А глаза… Гарри не мог точно сказать, чего в них не хватало, но что-то, _что-то_ было не так. Возможно, в них просто не было жизни.

Далида сопроводила его в комнату и закрыла за собой дверь, отгородив от внешней суеты, и внезапно стало очень тихо.

— Как твое настроение сегодня, Эггси? — спросила женщина. Она вытащила из нагрудного кармана ручку и приготовилась писать.

Эггси сначала поглядел на Гарри, затем моргнул и повернул голову к Далиде.

— Здрасьте, Далида. Все хорошо, а у вас?

Такого Гарри точно не ожидал. Вместо ожидаемого монотонного механического звука он услышал вполне обычный человеческий голос. Да еще и с акцентом! Не каким-нибудь аристократичным или формальным, а таким, какой он скорее бы ожидал услышать на улицах Хакни*.

— Я в порядке, спасибо, — ответила та, делая пометку у себя в записях, подняла голову и, кивнув в направлении Гарри, сказала: — я привела тебе посетителя.

Гарри почувствовал, как очень жуткое чувство ползет по позвоночнику, когда пустые глаза андроида обратили свой взор на него. Но он сохранил нейтральное выражение лица и уверенную позу, протягивая руку.

— Гарри Харт. Приятно познакомиться.

Почти что неуверенно, будто не зная, чего ожидать, Эггси взял его руку в свою.

— Гарри, — повторил он, будто пробуя имя на вкус, — технически, мое имя АНВИН, но, будьте добры, называйте меня Эггси, — андроид так быстро подмигнул, что Гарри не знал, что думать: было ли это осознанное действие или какой-то сбой.

Эггси так и стоял с рукой Гарри в своей руке, и тот пожал руку андроида за него перед тем, как отпустить.

Взгляд Эггси мгновенно взметнулся туда, где до этого была его рука. Последовала короткая пауза, буквально на миллисекунду, а затем андроид беззвучно, одними губами произнес слово «рукопожатие».

Далида, которая наблюдала за ними, с интересом встрепенулась и кинулась что-то писать в своем блокноте.

— Мы еще не учили его этому, — объяснила она, быстро глянув на Гарри. Она закончила писать и, щелкнув ручкой, положила ее обратно в карман, — мы с Мистером Хартом сейчас уйдем, Эггси, — она выжидающе посмотрела на него.

— Ага, увидимся, бро, — попрощался тот и махнул рукой перед тем, как сесть на кровать и закрыть глаза.

Далида кивнула в сторону двери, указывая, что Гарри стоит следовать за ней. Они вновь были поглощены рабочей суетой, лишь только вышли из стеклянной комнаты.

— Потрясающе, правда? — вздохнула техник, глядя на агента. Она не дала Гарри шанса согласиться (хотя тот даже не был уверен, что сделал бы это) и продолжила, положив руку ему на плечо, чтобы убедиться, что он весь во внимании. — Я надеюсь, что вы тщательно прочитаете всю информацию, Галахад. Нам чрезвычайно важно знать, как поведет себя АНВИН в повседневной обстановке. К сожалению, мы не можем вечно содержать его в лаборатории, — она вздохнула и вернулась к деловому тону, — несколько вещей, о которых там не упомянуто: андроид не нуждается в еде, воде и кислороде, но ему необходим отдых в течение нескольких часов в неделю без перерыва. Этого времени достаточно для подготовки полного доклада, так? Он может выдержать некоторое количество воды: с ним ничего не случится под небольшим дождем, но никаких ливней и бассейнов. Деактивируйте его только в том случае, когда он станет угрозой для вас или будет иметь серьезные неполадки, которые могут навредить ему или его окружению. Мы запрограммировали деактивацию в словесный код. Оксфорды, но не броги. Такое вы вряд ли случайно произнесете в повседневном разговоре.

Она едва уловимо ухмыльнулась, но тут же взяла себя в руки.

— Есть несколько кодовых фраз, которые вы можете использовать для того, чтобы вызвать команды помимо прямых приказов, которым он запрограммирован беспрекословно следовать. Я надеюсь, что вы будете ответственно к ним подходить. Если вам понадобится записать видео или аудио, достаточно сказать «оглядись», и АНВИН мгновенно подключится к компьютеру Мерлина и будет передавать ему информацию в режиме реального времени. Прикажите ему «стоять и докладывать», и он повторит все разговоры, которые записывал на протяжении последних пятнадцати минут. Мы все еще работаем над радиусом записи, сейчас это двести футов. За пределами этого расстояния он может лишь улавливать отдельные фразы, не больше. Если попрощаться с ним, включится режим гибернации, как вы уже видели. Для того, чтобы включить его, просто скажите «инициировать активацию», — она замолкла и прищурилась, — все понятно?

— Не выходить в дождь, оксфорды, но не броги, при крайней необходимости, оглядись для глаз и ушей, стой и докладывай для повтора, гибернация при прощании и инициировать активацию для включения, — отчеканил Гарри без запинки. Долговременный опыт работы с Мерлином научил его выхватывать и запоминать основную информацию.

Удовлетворенная, Далида кивнула ему.

— Тогда увидимся здесь на следующей неделе. А сейчас, я думаю, у вас достаточно работы. Я надеюсь, вы справитесь? — и, не дожидаясь ответа, она растворилась в толпе, направляясь к небольшой группе техников в углу.

Гарри зажал папку подмышкой и зашагал по лабиринту, благо он запомнил все повороты на пути. Да, у него, однозначно, достаточно работы.

***  
— Просто… сука… ебаная дрянь! — детский замок выскользнул из его рук и _снова_ застучал об пол. Вздохнув, Гарри прижался спиной к ящикам, которые еще предстояло закрыть, и глянул на упаковку.

«Легко устанавливать» — значилось большими белыми буквами на самом видном месте. Гарри состроил презрительную мину.

— Проблемы, Галахад? — он откинул голову назад, когда послышался веселый голос Мерлина из очков. Конечно же, техник выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы проверить, как у него дела.

Гарри сфокусировал взгляд на упаковке, так, чтобы Мерлин смог отчетливо увидеть надпись.

— Хочу, чтобы того, кто это написал, засудили за ложную рекламу, — пробурчал он.

Засранец усмехнулся и сказал:

— Сейчас этим займусь.

— А это точно обязательно? — спросил Гарри, беря в руки одну из этих проклятых вещиц.

— Боюсь, что так. Мы не хотим, чтобы АНВИНу в руки попало нечто, подо что его программа не настроена, а я знаю, что у тебя по всему дому спрятано оружие, — осуждающе звучать не получилось. Оружие Кингсман не разрешалось хранить дома, за исключением случаев, когда того требует миссия, но Мерлин не винил агентов, когда какое-то оружие пропадало: он знал, каково работать в секретном отделе, да и сам всегда использовал любой предлог сделать больше оружия.

Гарри простонал и поднялся на ноги, героически возвращаясь к попыткам установить замок.

— Забудь о чертовом андроиде, как _я_ доберусь до нужных мне вещей?

— Придется постараться, — отозвался Мерлин с едва различимым весельем в голосе.

— Ой, иди на хуй, — Гарри выключил очки под звуки томного смеха техника.

***  
Слова уплывали со страницы, и Гарри потер глаза, тщетно пытаясь сфокусироваться на списке кластеров и признаков сбоев. К этому моменту он прочел файл дважды, но ни на шаг не приблизился к пониманию технического жаргона. Он уже давно понял, что фраза Мерлина о «свободен от каких-либо родственных связей» — пиздеж, а это — месть за весь стресс техника, причиной которого являлся Гарри.

Хорошо, что Далида предложила свою помощь в любое время, заверив его, что он может связаться с ней в любой час с любой проблемой. Для нее первостепенной целью было убедиться в полной функциональности АНВИНа.

Гарри посмотрел на часы и простонал от осознания, что уже три гребаных часа ночи, а ему надо быть в здании Кингсман к восьми, чтобы забрать андроида. Он с трудом вылез из кресла, опрокинул последний бокал бренди себе в горло и поплелся в спальню.

***  
— Ты помнишь его, Эггси? — спросила Далида; клипборд как всегда уже был в ее руке.

Эггси едва посмотрел на Гарри и тут же кивнул.

— Гарри Харт, кодовое имя агент Галахад. Рыцарь Кингсман с самым долгим стажем на данный момент. Два принятых протеже, 78 успешно выполненных миссий из 79, пять зарегистрированных нарушений, — покорно изложил он.

Кивнув, Далида что-то быстро записала и повернулась к Гарри, который был слегка оскорблен таким кратким описанием всей своей карьеры. Она подавила улыбку.

— АНВИН автоматически находит информацию в интегрированной базе данных. Он имеет доступ ко всем фактам, которыми мы располагаем. Вы ведь изучили его дело?

— Тщательно, — заверил он.

— Вопросы? — спросила техник, но все ее внимание было приковано к заметкам.

— Почему он теплый?

Она слегка нахмурилась и уставилась на агента слегка ошеломленно:

— Простите?

— Когда я пожал ему руку, она была теплой. Как… как у человека.

Далида махнула рукой.

— Ах да, это потому, что его дизайн не позволяет сконструировать систему охлаждения. Нет такого места, куда можно было бы поместить теплоотвод, поэтому вместо него мы создали схожую с человеческой кожу с порами, чтобы жар от процессора выходил через них. Он вырабатывает чуть меньше тепла, чем человек, но может обмануть термодатчик. Что-нибудь еще?

Гарри отрицательно качнул головой.

Далида улыбнулась ему.

— Прекрасно. Мы уже подготовили машину с некоторыми вещами, которые могут понадобиться АНВИНу. Она ожидает вас снаружи. Если появятся вопросы, просто свяжитесь со мной. Я буду ожидать ваш отчет к завтрашнему дню: общих сведений о функциональности вне лаборатории будет достаточно, никаких эссе на этот раз. Удачи, — она мимолетно коснулась его плеча на прощание и вышла из комнаты.

Дверь закрылась за ней, оставив Гарри и Эггси одних, несмотря на то, что окружающие их стены были стеклянными, и внутри них их никто не держал. Гарри прокашлялся и направился к выходу.

— Пройдем?

Видимо, приняв это за приказ, андроид двинулся с места и зашагал к двери, но остановился у нее, пропуская Гарри вперед.

Пытаясь вести себя непринужденно в процессе принятия того, что теперь у него есть нечто вроде весьма продвинутого, современного дворецкого, Гарри прошел первым и остановился, ожидая Эггси. Ждать пришлось довольно долго. Когда он обернулся, чтобы посмотреть, в чем дело, то увидел, что андроид замер в дверном проеме.

— Эггси?

Андроид вздрогнул, будто от испуга, и большими глазами посмотрел на Гарри.

— Так много всего, — произнес он, — я видел это все, но… слышать… так… много… Мне нужна минута. Сенсоры еще не обработали все.

Гарри подождал, пока сервера Эггси стабилизировались, и с облегчением выдохнул, когда тот очнулся и последовал за ним. Было бы обидно, если бы он сломался, сделав пару первых шагов вне своей комнаты.

Эггси отставал ровно на полшага, все еще захваченный всем, что происходило вокруг. Он не переставал оглядываться, задерживая взгляд на всем, что попадалось ему на глаза, не дольше, чем на миллисекунду. Его лицо с приоткрытым ртом будто выражало удивление, и на секунду Гарри задумался, зачем инженеры запрограммировали ему такую реакцию, но попытался не вникать в это. Его работа не спрашивать почему, а наблюдать.

Он повел Эггси через бетонные коридоры, и андроид был заметно разочарован такой сменой обстановки.

Когда они вышли на улицу, он снова завис.

Гарри был на полпути к машине, когда понял это и, раздраженно фыркнув, развернулся, но заворчать не успел: увидел лицо андроида. Оно выражало абсолютный восторг, зачарованность миром, увиденным впервые. Гарри подумал, что так бы реагировал на мир новорожденный младенец, если бы мог.

Первым действием Эггси после того, как процессоры остыли, было присесть на корточки и одним пальцем коснуться травы. По всей видимости, вспомнив о том, что он не один, андроид поднял голову и посмотрел на Гарри, застенчиво улыбаясь.

— Видел это все в своей базе данных. В реальности все иначе, да?

— Полагаю, да, — сказал Гарри, — не знаю. У меня нет базы данных.

Эггси пожал плечами и поднялся на ноги.

— Ага, но разве ты никогда не видел что-то, чего у тебя нет, на картинке, а потом получал это? Должно быть похоже.

Гарри подумал пару секунд и кивнул.

— Есть что-то, — сказал он, развернулся и направился к машине. Эггси зашагал за ним.

Гарри дошел до кэба первым и открыл дверь.

Эггси заколебался.

— Эм, это… я должен был сделать это, — пробурчал он. Выглядело так, будто ему было физически некомфортно из-за неспособности исполнить свою обязанность.

Закрыв глаза и про себя помолившись о терпении, Гарри отпустил дверь, позволил ей закрыться и отступил назад.

Эггси чуть ли не вскочил вперед, выглядя в огромной степени облегченным. Уголок его рта дернулся в неловкой виноватой улыбке.

— Я пока не так хорошо адаптируюсь, сорри. Будет лучше, обещаю, — он поднял свободную руку и начертил в воздухе крест напротив места, где могло бы быть его сердце.

Гарри прокашлялся и, юркнув в машину, назвал водителю свой адрес. Он сел поудобнее и отвел взгляд от Эггси, когда тот уселся рядом и закрыл за собой дверь.

Кэб ехал по улицам Лондона, а Гарри почти кожей чувствовал восхищение сидящего рядом андроида. Он прилип к стеклу и не отрывал взгляда от улицы почти всю дорогу, ловя взглядом каждую мельчайшую деталь, несмотря на то, что они мчались со скоростью шестьдесят километров в час.

— Ты видел это, Гарри? — спрашивал он иногда, поворачиваясь к мужчине с восторженной улыбкой. В большинстве случаев нет, Гарри не «видел это», потому что Эггси имел в виду какую-нибудь бабочку, мимолетно порхнувшую перед глазами, или на долю секунды показавшуюся из воды рыбу. Но, кажется, Эггси совершенно не расстраивало то, что Гарри качал головой, и он все с тем же восторгом возвращался к созерцанию.

Гарри чувствовал, как изнеможение проникает в кости при мысли о том, сколько энергии может источать этот андроид. Если он будет реагировать так на все, Гарри не знал, как сможет это выдержать. Он облегченно выдохнул, когда такси остановилось у его дома, и начал открывать дверь еще до того, как оно полностью остановилось.

Водитель безмолвно отказался принимать деньги. Эггси же вытаскивал свои вещи из багажника и без труда поднял сумку одной рукой.

— Ты тут живешь? — спросил он, когда кэб уехал, а Гарри полез в карман за ключами.

— Да, — Гарри открыл дверь и сразу прошел внутрь, чтобы не дать Эггси время воспротивиться и начать свою песню о том, что это его работа. На удивление (и к облегчению) андроид не завелся, только смиренно последовал за хозяином, с нетерпением разглядывая новую обстановку. — Что, нет больше проблем с сервером?

Эггси мотнул головой.

— Не, теперь нормально будет. Он не перегрузится, если только что-то реально большое не произойдет, — произнес он как-то отдаленно; большая часть его внимания была сконцентрирована на созерцании.

Теперь, когда они прибыли домой, Гарри понял, что понятия не имеет, что делать. У него почти не бывало гостей, а уж тем более таких, кто бы задерживался более, чем на пару часов. Он и сам не так много времени проводил дома: Гарри почти жил на работе, а ночи проводил либо в своем офисе в Кингсмане, либо на миссиях.

— Наверху гостевая спальня, — наконец вымолвил он, — оставь вещи там. Я покажу.

Эггси, он был уверен, мог бы и сам найти дорогу, но Гарри просто не знал, куда себя деть, поэтому направился к ступеням, увлекая за собой андроида.

Эггси, кажется, заинтриговала даже лестница. Он скользил рукой по перилам и с интересом наблюдал за тем, как движутся его ноги и ноги Гарри, когда они поднимались.

Гарри остановился перед дверью гостевой спальни, пытаясь вспомнить, в каком состоянии оставил ее. Вполне могло оказаться, что там разбросан мусор поверх сантиметрового слоя пыли. Хотя можно было бы по-быстрому убраться.

Надеясь на лучшее и краем сознания удивляясь тому, что его вообще заботит то, на что Эггси, скорее всего, будет плевать, он открыл дверь, живо оглянул комнату и встал сбоку. Комната выглядела сносно; может, воздух и был немного пыльным, но Эггси не дышит, так что и жаловаться не будет.

Андроид положил сумку на кровать и осмотрел комнату.

— Тут прикольно, Гарри, спасибо, — он улыбнулся, — больше мебели, чем в моей прошлой комнате. И нормальные стены, — он протянул руку и коснулся стены кончиками пальцев, будто ожидая, что они пройдут сквозь нее. Через секунду андроид встрепенулся, выныривая из своих мыслей. Вернувшись к сумке, он стал выкладывать вещи, которые подготовили для него в лаборатории.

— Я буду внизу, если тебе понадобится что-нибудь, — сказал Гарри, уходя, на что Эггси кивнул.

Он остановился на полпути, до белых костяшек сжимая перила лестницы, чтобы унять дрожь в руках. Та краткая встреча с андроидом не подготовила его к такому. К чему-то такому детски непосредственному, невероятно человечному. Куда проще было бы, если бы машина вела себя как машина.

Они _создали_ его, боже, он был другой, он должен быть другим. А эти пустые бездушные глаза… Гарри резко мотнул головой, пытаясь отогнать мысли. Эггси был андроидом, а андроиды — не люди. Вот и все.

Его ноги понесли его дальше по ступеням, и вот он уже был на кухне и наливал себе бокал бренди. Одного явно будет недостаточно.

***  
_**Оперативный отчет #1**_

_**Отчет агента Галахада.** _

_**00-01296** _

_**Получатели: Мерлин и Далида Мур** _

_**Тема: Автономный Нейронный Высокоэффективный Интеллект (далее упомянут как АНВИН)** _

_**8 октября 2015** _

_У объекта наблюдаются проблемы при столкновении с новой обстановкой, отличной от интерьера лаборатории, в которой он прежде пребывал, и ее внутреннего двора. Подобных признаков не наблюдалось в такси по дороге к резиденции Харта, где объект в данный момент расположен, также, как и в самой резиденции. При соответствующем вопросе объект констатировал о своей осведомленности данной проблемой и заявил, что она более не будет наблюдаться при нахождении объекта в среде, не более хаотичной, чем текущая._

_Объект также проявляет чувство любопытства, эквивалентное оному младенца, однако способен его удовлетворить. Иными словами, объект без затруднений обошел детскую защиту, в связи с чем требую признать их бесполезными, а время и усилия, инвестированные в нее упомянутым агентом — бесцельно потраченными. Объект без вреда окружению использовал найденное оружие, а также, очевидно, осведомлен о его строении и правилах использования. Также объект имеет некоторые представления о том, что правильно, а что — нет. При попытке заменить испорченный замок новым был замечен агентом Галахадом и после проявлял признаки вины, такие, как вербальное извинение и неспособность смотреть агенту Галахаду в глаза._

_Объект имеет минимальное понимание человеческого поведения, так как несколько раз будил агента Галахада, чтобы убедиться, что он дышит, и несмотря на убеждения оного в том, что он не собирается прекращать это делать, продолжил будить его на протяжении всей ночи. Проявлял признаки сепарационной тревоги** в форме стойкого нежелания покидать спальню агента Галахада, пока не получил прямого приказа это сделать. Если бы это было возможно, можно было бы предположить, что у объекта наблюдается страх к одиночеству…_

— А как оно на вкус? — спросил Эггси, перебивая непрерывный стук клавиш.

Гарри поднял взгляд с ноутбука и нахмурился.

— Что, прости?

Эггси кивнул головой в сторону надкушенного тоста с маслом, лежащего на тарелке рядом с Гарри и горячей чашкой чая.

— Это. Каково оно на вкус?

Гарри открыл рот, чтобы ответить, и понял, что понятия не имеет, как. Каков на вкус кусочек хлеба? Как вообще можно описать вкус?

— Я бы попробовал, но у меня нет пищеварительной системы. Далида думает, еда может повредить что-нибудь внутри меня, — андроид удрученно вздохнул, — зато они мне обоняние охуенное дали, — он наклонился к еде и понюхал ее.

Подавив желание отодвинуть свой завтрак от Эггси, Гарри уставился на еду, пытаясь придумать, как объяснить вкус. Все, что он придумал, было так или иначе связано с другими вкусами, и так он бы точно ничего не объяснил. Так они и сидели в тишине, пока Гарри не оторвал от тоста небольшой кусочек и не предложил его Эггси.

— Вот.

— Я не могу…

— Ты не сможешь съесть его, но можешь положить в рот. Если у тебя есть язык, а он у тебя есть, то ты почувствуешь вкус. Главное не глотай, — указал Гарри. Он знал, что андроид не способен противиться прямому приказу.

Эггси неуверенно взял хлеб и поднес его к губам. Это движение ему было незнакомо, но он все утро наблюдал за Гарри и без труда сымитировал его движения. Он удержал себя от того, чтобы скопировать человека полностью и начать жевать. Для того, чтобы почувствовать вкус, не жуя, потребовалось много времени, но когда это все же сработало, Эггси выпучил глаза:

— Боже мой. Это так круто.

Бровь Гарри вскочила вверх, и он сам откусил кусок тоста: неужели его вкус изменился за пару минут? Но нет, это был все тот же скучный тост, каким он и был всегда, и Гарри кинул на Эггси скептичный взгляд.

— Давай, выплевывай, — сказал он, когда стало понятно, что андроид не станет выпускать еду изо рта до последнего.

Эггси надулся немного, но возражать не стал: встал и отправил остатки еды изо рта в мусорный бак с явным сожалением на лице.

— Жаль, что я не могу его съесть, — вздохнул он, сел на место и угрюмо подпер голову руками.

— Раз тебе так понравилось, я буду давать тебе попробовать все, что ем сам, — Гарри не хотел говорить этого, слова сами вылетели изо рта. Это не более, чем пустая трата еды, но Эггси зажегся и сразу выпрямился на стуле.

— Ты не шутишь? — спросил он, сверкая глазами.

Гарри замешкался немного, но все же кивнул. Может, Эггси не мог чувствовать, но имитировать эмоции он умел еще как, и Гарри совершенно не хотелось видеть его надутое лицо весь день.

— Нет, не шучу, — Гарри вздохнул, пообещав себе не покупать ничего вычурного, пока не поставит Эггси в режим сна.

Эггси прокашлялся, сложил руки на груди и чуть наклонил голову в сторону.

— Ну так что мы сегодня будем делать?

Мимолетно бросив взгляд на свой отчет, он сухо сказал:

— Думал, что стоит показать тебе дом, но, как оказалось, ты сам со всем разобрался.

Эггси хватило ума притвориться пристыженным: он опустил взгляд и несмело улыбнулся.

— Прости. Но мне больше нечего было делать. Спать слишком долго, и просто наблюдать за сном скучно.

Если бы он только наблюдал. С этого момента Гарри зарекся выгонять Эггси из спальни каждый вечер.

Он тряхнул головой.

— Первым делом мне надо закончить отчет. Займись чем-нибудь полезным, например… — взгляд упал на брошенный завтрак, и он подвинул посуду к андроиду. — Будь добр, помой посуду.

— Конечно, бро, — Эггси взял тарелку и кружку и понес их к раковине. Чай он вылил в раковину, прополоскал кружку, а затем бросил хитрый взгляд через плечо, когда послышался стук клавиатуры. Он не стал закрывать воду; потянулся к маленькому кусочку тоста, поднес его ко рту и…

— Я надеюсь, ты не ешь этот тост, — Гарри сказал достаточно громко, чтобы его было слышно поверх текущей воды.

Заворчав, Эггси с расстроенным видом выкинул хлеб в мусор.

***  
Гарри уставился в потолок, хоть и увидеть его в кромешной темноте не мог. Единственным звуком в комнате было его дыхание. Вдох. Выдох. Вдох. Выдох. Лишь одно дыхание, несмотря на то, что в комнате он был не один. Он забыл приказать андроиду выйти, а теперь уже было плевать: пусть сидит себе в кресле в углу комнаты. Единственным напоминанием о его присутствии был тихий гул механизмов в его теле, и Гарри невольно задался вопросом, стоит ли спросить Далиду, нормально ли это.

Минуты шли одна за другой, усталость наваливалась все больше, но каждый раз, закрывая глаза, он слишком отчетливо слышал стук своего сердца и собственное дыхание.

— Эггси?

— Да? — голос андроида звучал бодро в любое время суток.

— Уходи.

***  
Когда Гарри открыл глаза, его спальня была пустой, и он с облегчением вздохнул. Он переделал все свои утренние дела и, лишь спускаясь на кухню с руками в карманах своего красного халата, заметил, что в доме подозрительно тихо. Может, Эггси и не издавал много шума, но явно достаточно, чтобы можно было заметить его отсутствие.

— Эггси? — позвал он, заглядывая на кухню.

На кухне было пусто, и первый укол паники не заставил себя ждать. Если андроида нет в доме, значит, он ушел сам и теперь шатается по улицам Лондона без присмотра, либо, что куда хуже, кто-то ворвался в дом и украл его.

— Эггси? — позвал он снова, поспешно проверяя весь этаж.

С каждой следующей пустой комнатой паника росла, пока не выросла до таких размеров, что начала душить его. Подавляя ее, Гарри поднялся на второй этаж и проверил обе спальни и даже шкаф.

— Пиздец, — выдохнул он по окончании поисков.

Он заспешил в свою спальню, чтобы надеть очки и связаться с Мерлином.

— Гарри? Что случилось? — спросил тот.

— Не могу найти его, — голос вышел чуть более задушенным, чем он ожидал. Он поспешно скинул халат и начал надевать костюм. Пуленепробиваемый. На всякий случай.

— Ты говоришь об АНВИНе? — уточнил Мерлин. Гарри краем мысли заметил, что он далеко не был в такой панике, в какой, как он думал, следовало бы быть.

— Конечно, об АНВИНе, — раздраженно отозвался он, поспешно зашнуровывая ботинки. Он уже шагал вниз по ступеням, когда Мерлин снова подал голос.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что мы установили в него трэкер?

— Это не очень-то обнадеживает, Мерлин, — прошипел Гарри, возмущаясь тем, что техник не воспринимает ситуацию всерьез, — мы можем знать, где он, но не можем вернуть или удаленно контролировать или… — его тирада оборвалась, как только он вышел на улицу и увидел Эггси, сидящего на бордюре, прижавшего колени к груди, положив на них подбородок. — Забей, — буркнул Гарри и отключился, чтобы не услышать язвительного комментария.

Эггси повернулся к мужчине, когда тот подошел к нему сзади. Андроида покрывал тонкий слой росы, на ресницах блестела вода, а губы были ярче обычного.

— Доброе утро, Гарри, — сказал он и вновь положил голову на колени, прикрывая глаза.

Очевидно, он сидел здесь большую часть ночи. Гарри нахмурился.

— Эггси, черт возьми, что ты тут делаешь?

Открыв глаза, андроид повернулся к нему с недоумением на лице.

— Ты приказал мне выйти, — напомнил он ему совсем не обвинительным тоном. Почему-то от этого стало только хуже.

— Я имел в виду комнату, а не дом, — объяснил он. Было, правда, поздновато.

Эггси пожал плечами:

— Ты не уточнял. Я не был уверен. Не парься, Гарри, я от росы не пострадаю, — заверил он, улыбаясь, и поднялся на ноги, будто в подтверждение своих слов.

Гарри стоял на месте, глядя на него, затем вздохнул и потер рукой лоб.

— Пойдем, — сказал он, выходя на главную дорогу и ловя такси.

Чуть сведя брови в замешательстве, Эггси последовал указанию и подошел к Гарри как раз в момент, когда такси остановилось около них. Он заскочил в машину, когда Гарри открыл для него дверь, и уставился в окно, когда мужчина сказал водителю «Оксфорд стрит 400». Эггси сразу стал сканировать улицу на предмет потенциального пункта назначения, но никак не мог вычислить его.

— Зачем мы едем туда?

Гарри не ответил, откинул голову на сиденье и прикрыл глаза.

Когда машина затормозила, Эггси пришлось сдерживать себя и свое любопытство, чтобы не вылезти наружу прямо через Гарри.

Как только тот заплатил, такси тронулось, а Эггси посмотрел на небольшое здание, перед которым они стояли.

— Кондитерская? Гарри, но ты еще даже не завтракал.

— Неважно, — буркнул мужчина, намеренно не смотря на андроида, и открыл дверь в магазин, приглашая его зайти.

Эггси напрягся, положил руки в карманы и тихо пробурчал перед тем, как зайти:

— Мне кажется, что-то сломано, — он стрельнул глазами по сторонам, чтобы убедиться, что никого рядом нет.

Гарри тут же насторожился.

— Что? Почему?

— Потому что я понятия не имею, что тут происходит! Я должен анализировать поведение и все такое, но… — он осекся и беспомощно пожал плечами.

Гарри только фыркнул, покачав головой.

— Ради бога, Эггси, я думал, у тебя правда проблемы, — он подошел к стеклянной витрине и натянуто улыбнулся кассирше перед тем, как оглядеть товары. Затем он подождал, пока Эггси не подойдет к нему, и сказал: — выбирай.

— Что?

— Ты слышал меня. Выбери что-нибудь, — Гарри подавил позыв закатить глаза.

— Но я не… ох, — вдруг Эггси деловито скрестил руки на груди и резко изменился в лице: ухмылка растянула его губы, а одна бровь взметнулась вверх.

— Я понял. Ты чувствуешь вину, да? Я же говорил тебе, Гарри, я в порядке. То, что я провел ночь на улице, не значит, что тебе надо чувствовать…

— Я не чувствую себя виноватым, — огрызнулся тот и, выпрямившись, посмотрел в лицо андроида. — А теперь выбирай, что тебе нравится, пока я не взял то, что выглядит наименее аппетитно.

Плотно сжав губы в попытке спрятать улыбку, Эггси занял место Гарри у витрины. Его взгляд упал на пестрое карамельное нечто, он ткнул в его сторону пальцем.

— Вот это.

Гарри подавил стон. Этот вариант он как раз приберег как «наименее аппетитный», но все равно кивнул кассирше.

— Эклер с попкорном и соленой карамелью, — сказала она, и протянула пакет Эггси.

Андроид с нетерпением схватил сладости и сунул нос в пакет, глубоко вдыхая.

— Черт, охуенно пахнет, — пробормотал он, не высовывая лицо из пакета.

Гарри поспешил поймать такси, пока Эггси ничего не выкинул. Андроид последовал за ним, оставляя кассиршу позади со слегка недоуменным выражением лица.

***  
— Надо бы тебе злиться на меня почаще, — пробормотал Эггси с набитым ртом, — мне нравится, как ты извиняешься.

Газета в руках Гарри зашуршала, когда он переворачивал ее. Он заговорил, не отрывая взгляда от заголовков:

— Я не был зол, и это не извинение.

На мгновение задумавшись о том, как сильно пострадают его внутренние процессы, если он все же проглотит что-нибудь, Эггси наклонился над мусорным баком и неохотно сплюнул. Выпрямившись на стуле, он подтолкнул тарелку с пряностями.

— Не был зол, а? — он поерзал на стуле, преувеличенно надулся и низким голосом пробурчал:

— Уходи.

Вышло совсем не похоже. По мнению Гарри.

Гарри глянул на эклер, и все же решил, что выкидывать его было бы жалко. Вздохнув, он сложил газету и взял его, впервые за день посмотрев в глаза Эггси.

— Я не думал, что ты воспримешь это так буквально. Прости меня, Эггси. Вот _это_ было извинение.

Эггси только рассмеялся, как вдруг резко замолк и замер.

Гарри не сразу обратил внимание на внезапную тишину: был слишком увлечен эклером (кто же знал, что сладкое и соленое может так хорошо сочетаться). Спустя несколько минут молчания он все же поднял голову.

— Эггси?

Эггси мотнул головой.

— Ничего страшного. Просто… не знал, что умею смеяться. Никогда не делал этого раньше.

Повисло неловкое молчание, пока Эггси не спросил:

— Ты закончил?

Гарри кивнул в ответ и вернулся к чтению газеты в то время, как Эггси исчез на кухне с тарелкой.

***  
Последующие дни стали полезным опытом для обоих. Гарри проверял, насколько точно Эггси выполняет задания (потому что, как оказалось, андроиды тоже могут быть ленивыми иногда), а тот в свою очередь исследовал человечность (да, люди _в порядке_ , даже если издают странные хрустящие звуки иногда, и нет, им не требуется помощь в душе, они сами могут достать до спины).

Гарри отсылал Мерлину записи с очков каждый вечер и получал в ответ кое-какие записи утром; пробегал по ним взглядом, чтобы убедиться, что все как минимум в порядке.

За день до того, как им предстояло отправиться в лабораторию, чтобы Далида протестировала Эггси, Гарри выключил его и дал нужные три часа покоя, а сам сел за компьютер.

_**Оперативный отчет #2** _

_**Отчет агента Галахада.** _

_**00-01296** _

_**Получатели: Мерлин и Далида Мур** _

_**Тема: АНВИН** _

_**21 октября 2015** _

_Объект демонстрирует быструю способность к обучению; имеет невероятную способность к эмоциональному анализу и отклику, гораздо выше ожиданий на основе параметров, указанных в файле объекта. Эмоциональный кластер развивается и расширяется гораздо быстрее, чем остальные кластеры, так как объект чаще имитирует реакции человека, нежели формирует собственные. Чтобы проиллюстрировать данное явление, предоставляю данный пример._

_Андроид уколол себя иглой во время уборки в шкафу и, несмотря на то, что не способен чувствовать боль, понял, что человек бы почувствовал, и отреагировал соответственно ситуации, если не сказать соразмерно. Однако, объект отреагировал с большим энтузиазмом, нежели среднестатистический человек, вскочив на ноги и выругавшись, но это лишь подтверждает вышеупомянутый тезис._

_Можно предположить, что объект адаптируется к человечности, перенимая все возможные признаки, определяющие человечность. Было бы разумно предположить, что со временем он изучит все тонкости человеческой натуры и будет способен копировать человеческие реакции почти идеально._

_Запрашиваю вывод о целесообразности продолжения программы в свете недавних событий._

_Галахад._

***  
Только Гарри постучал в дверь офиса Мерлина, как та отворилась без малейшего его усилия. Его друг всегда был более пунктуален, чем он когда-либо будет.

— Мерлин. Ты хотел меня видеть? — сказал Гарри, кивнув ему с порога.

— Хотел. Полагаю, АНВИН уже у Далиды? — спросил Мерлин, закрывая за посетителем дверь и приглашая его сесть за свой стол.

С легким уколом разочарования из-за отсутствия бутылки скотча на столе, Гарри сел на стул, положив ногу на ногу и откинувшись на спинку. Он смотрел на Мерлина, ожидая, когда тот заговорит.

Координатор прокашлялся, наклонился вперед и положил руки на стол.

— В своем последнем отчете ты предложил деактивировать андроида. Почему?

— Это не было предложением. Я только отметил, что круг моих обязанностей оказался куда более обширным и не заключается лишь в наблюдении, — он несильно сжал кулак, чтобы не стучать пальцами по ручке стула.

На секунду Мерлин помедлил; смотрел на Гарри, слегка прищурившись, а затем вздохнул и покачал головой.

— Мы продолжим программу. Далида подправит некоторые недочеты и вернет тебе обновленную версию. Если это поможет, ты хорошо справляешься, Гарри, — едва заметная усмешка искривила губы Мерлина, — лучше, чем я ожидал.

Поворчав о том, как мало веры в него имеет организация иногда, Гарри поднялся на ноги.

— Просто дай мне свои прогнозы, — устало произнес он на полпути к двери.

Когда дверь закрылась за агентом, Мерлин активировал очки.

— Все ясно, Далида?

— Да, Мерлин.

— Хорошо. Напиши отчет и отправь ему так скоро, как сможешь. И убедись, что мы мониторим АНВИНА двадцать четыре на семь. Не хочу ничего упустить.

— Да, Мерлин.

***

— Это пытка, Гарри, ты пытаешься убить меня? — завыл Эггси, глядя на мешки со сладостями на распродаже «два по цене одного».

Гарри фыркнул и с невозмутимым видом направился к секции ликера. Обычно он не ходил в подобные магазины за подобным бренди, но иногда нужно дешевое дерьмо, чтобы напомнить себе, каково было дорогое. Единственное, что было хорошего в дешевом алкоголе, это то, что от него пьянеешь быстрее и основательней, чем от всяких известных брэндов.

Неохотно Эггси оторвался от XXL-пакетов Hershey's и сникерсов и последовал за Гарри.

— Почему тут так много конфет?

— Хэллоуин, — буркнул тот. Он косо поглядел на бутылки с названиями неизвестных ему брэндов, пытаясь найти лучший худший бренди.

После нескольких минут безуспешных поисков он просто взял с полки случайную бутылку, резко развернулся и почти побежал к Эггси, который хитро изворачивался, лишь бы только поглазеть на сладости.

— Ради бога, Эггси, ты все равно не сможешь их съесть, а я точно не съем целый мешок.

Тот вскинул руки в примиряющем жесте и отступил на полшага назад, освобождая место.

— Знаю, знаю. Но мы можем хотя бы нарядиться. В эти странные парные костюмы или типа того. Будет весело.

Гарри кинул на него такой взгляд, что и без слов было понятно, что он не считает, что это будет весело.

Широко улыбнувшись, Эггси отмахнулся.

— Ну или я просто могу быть роботом, — он выпрямился и начал двигаться резкими, дергающимися движениями, — при-вет, — сказал он задушенным, неестественным и до жути механическим голосом. — Ме-ня зо-вут АН-ВИН. Чем я мо-гу слу-жить вам, мис-тер Харт?

Быстро оглянувшись, чтобы убедиться, что никто не слышал этого, Гарри повернулся к Эггси и прошипел:

— Хватит, это не смешно.

Эггси прикусил нижнюю губу, чтобы сдержать улыбку от вида замученного выражения лица Гарри.

— Чуть-чуть смешно.

Гарри закрыл лицо рукой и застонал.

— Если я куплю тебе конфет, ты заткнешься на пару минут?

Тот сразу зажегся, кивнул и начертил на груди пальцем крест.

— Клянусь.

Гарри приоткрыл один глаз и глубоко вздохнул.

— Возьми хотя бы то, что мне нравится, — пробормотал он.

Эггси так много времени провел за выбором конфет, что на кассе уже успела подойти очередь Гарри. В последний момент он положил на ленту огромный мешок Reese's.

Гарри терпеть не мог арахисовое масло.

***  
— Я надеюсь, это не то, о чем я думаю, — строго произнес Гарри, весьма неудовлетворенно глядя на то, как Эггси испуганно дергается и поворачивает голову, чтобы выпученными глазами посмотреть на мужчину.

— Ээ… нет? — прозвучало слегка приглушенно, произнесенное с полным ртом шоколада. За спиной у Эггси громко хрустел пакет Reese's. Поморщившись, он не-так-уж-виновато улыбнулся. — Прости.

Гарри приподнял бровь.

— Видимо, мне не стоило волноваться о том, что придется их есть.

***  
Эггси стоял в дверях его офиса уже пять минут и не сказал ни слова. Гарри уже начал подозревать, что он залагал. В конце концов, он положил ручку, сложил руки на груди и спросил:

— Ты что-то хотел, Эггси?

Тот начал ковырять большим пальцем ноги ковер и, прикусив губу, смотрел на круги, которые им вырисовывал, вместо того, чтобы смотреть на Гарри.

— Нет, вообще-то, я просто думал кое о чем.

Когда стало ясно, что более подробно изъясняться он не станет, Гарри подтолкнул его:

— Думал о чем?

— Может, мы можем купить еще конфет на хэллоуин? — он наконец поднял голову и посмотрел на него глазами, полными надежды. — Не для меня, — поспешил он добавить, — просто я думал, могут прийти дети, и нам надо что-нибудь дать им, да?

Гарри уже выкинул из головы хэллоуин вместе со всеми этими «кошелек или жизнь». К нему обычно мало кто приходил, но это было наверняка потому, что он выключал свет, задергивал шторы и всеми силами пытался сделать дом неприветливым. Не то, чтобы он не любил детей… он просто не любил детей.

— Я думаю… можно. Только один пакет. И только он закончится, значит закончится, даже если ты сам все съешь.

Эггси засветился, радостно закивав.

— Да, не парься. Спасибо, Гарри.

Затем он ушел, и Гарри вернулся к своей работе. Возможно, в этом году хэллоуин не будет так ужасен.

И он не был. Эггси, как оказалось, был хорош с детьми. Кажется, они ему даже нравились, если то, что он подсовывал больше конфет тем, кто был одет в классные, по его мнению, костюмы, о чем-то говорит. Гарри начал примечать вкусы Эггси, но они ни о чем ему так и не сказали. Маленькая девочка в костюме маргаритки _(англ. daisy — маргаритка)_ , мальчик в костюме мопса и близнецы — рыцарь и король. Никаких зацепок.

Конфеты закончились к тому времени, как дети перестали приходить, и Гарри вздохнул с облегчением. Эггси зашел на кухню, чтобы поставить чайник.

— Ну, — начал Гарри, вернувшись в гостиную, — хэллоуин оправдал твои надежды?

— Да, — кивнул андроид, — мне нравятся дети, — заявил он после небольшой паузы и уселся в кресло, которое негласно стало его.

Гарри тихо удивленно хмыкнул.

— А еще я думаю, нам стоит отпраздновать день благодарения, — добавил Эггси.

Нахмурившись, Гарри повернулся к нему:

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что это исключительно американский праздник? — медленно произнес он, думая, откуда Эггси мог узнать про день благодарения, и коря себя за неосмотрительность.

Тот только пожал плечом.

— Ага, знаю. Но я хочу попробовать индейку, а это неплохой предлог.

Гарри усмехнулся:

— Тогда я просто куплю индейку. Не обязательно для этого устраивать праздник.

— Отлично, — Эггси засиял победной улыбкой.

***

_**Оперативный отчет #3** _

_**Отчет агента Галахада.** _

_**00-01296** _

_**Получатели: Мерлин и Далида Мур** _

_**Тема: АНВИН** _

_**3 ноября 2015** _

_Объект продолжает показывать отличительную скорость в освоении эмоций. Он также развил собственные интересы и выказывает предпочтение определенным вещам. Самым ярким примером этого можно назвать жанры фильмов. Он развил привязанность к мюзиклам и классике, особенно к старым шпионским фильмам. Он также развил определенные вкусы в литературе, музыке и еде, несмотря на неспособность непосредственно есть._

_Эггси также развился и в других областях, но в меньшей степени. Он показывает результаты на уровне стандартов Кингсман и оправдывает ожидания, указанные в файле. Ожидания (за исключением эмоционального кластера) были оправданы с поразительной точностью, и можно предположить, что это является предзнаменованием хорошей работы в будущем._

_Проверка данных эмоционального кластера оказалась более точной, чем изначальные отчеты. Агент Галахад также исследовал все функции и не обнаружил сбоев. Отчет объекта для команды «стой и докладывай» был дан превосходно, включал все интонации так же точно, как и контекст. Мерлин оповестил агента о получении видеотрансляции при команде «оглядись», также объект вошел в режим гибернации при прощании._

_Запрашиваю разрешение на переход к следующей стадии тестирования._

_Галахад._

***  
Гарри сел напротив Мерлина, ожидая, когда он заговорит. Выражение его лица не утешало агента. Суровость на его лице не предвещала ничего хорошего.

Наконец Мерлин нарушил тишину:

— Мы пришли к выводу, что ты не более не компетентен наблюдать за АНВИНом.

Опешив, Гарри выпрямился на стуле и удивленно моргнул.

— Что?

Мерлин смерил его взглядом, подразумевающим, что ему не стоило так удивляться.

— Мы считаем, что твое эмоциональное состояние ставит эксперимент под угрозу, — уточнил он.

— Это смешно. Что натолкнуло вас на эти мысли? — забормотал Гарри, положив ногу на ногу.

— Ты стал называть объект по имени.

Протест был готов сорваться с его губ, как Гарри вспомнил свой последний отчет. Черт.

— Это ничто более, чем случайность, уверяю. Ты же знаешь, как раздражает меня писать эти отчеты.

Но Мерлин был уже готов парировать:

— А мы знаем, что ты его «подкармливал». После твоего заявления в предыдущем отчете я решил наблюдать за АНВИНом круглые сутки, чтобы убедиться в его правильном функционировании.

Мерлин не мог не заметить, как вспышкой активизировались вкусовые рецепторы, которые андроид раздражал, и включил видео. Далида успокоилась, только увидев, как Эггси сплевывает все, что берет в рот, но все равно не перестала ворчать о том, что он «засорит механизмы».

Мерлин наклонился ближе и пристально посмотрел Гарри в глаза.

— Гарри. Это не человек. Неважно, насколько убедительно он притворяется.

Тот вздохнул и прикрыл глаза, мысленно уже крутя в руках бокал бренди.

— Я знаю, Мерлин. Я все еще в состоянии наблюдать за Эгг… АНВИНом.

Очень убедительно.

Мерлин изучал его лицо несколько долгих мгновений, затем кивнул и сел назад в кресло.

— Насколько я помню, ты предлагал приступить к полевым испытаниям.

Кивнув, Гарри открыл глаза.

— Да.

На лице Мерлина показалась тень улыбки; он потянулся к ящику в столе и достал оттуда папку, полную бумаг.

— Мы даем тебе разрешение, — он протянул папку агенту с самодовольным видом.

— Что это? — спросил тот.

— Тебе. Читать. Тут целая куча новых инструкций.

Гарри застонал.

***  
Здесь Гарри чувствовал себя как рыба в воде: не заключенный в собственном доме, не имея ничего, чем можно быть бы занять руки и внимание. Впервые за несколько месяцев он чувствовал себя расслабленным, ощущая в ладонях пистолет и слыша звон в ушах от выстрелов. Он выстрелил раз, два, три раза, выпустил всю обойму в мишень, разрывая пулями бумагу.

— Вот это круто, — пробормотал Эггси за плечом, глядя на лохмотья, оставшиеся от мишени. Все выстрелы попали в сердце или голову. — А можно мне?

— Для этого мы сюда и пришли, — Гарри неохотно передал тому в руки пистолет, а сам потянулся к столику, где лежал внушительный арсенал. Он взял полный магазин, и Эггси сразу схватил его и вставил на место, не успел Гарри спросить, знает ли он, как перезаряжать оружие. — Предохранитель снят?

— Снят, — подтвердил Эггси, щупая маленький переключатель.

— Тогда вперед, когда будешь готов, — он отступил назад и положил руки в карманы.

Эггси глубоко вдохнул (привычка, которую он подобрал, — заметил Гарри; ему приходилось каждый раз напоминать себе, что андроиды не нуждаются в дыхании) и прицелился, расставив ноги пошире. Пистолет был точной копией оружия Гарри, лишь с небольшим изменением с учетом разницы в росте. На секунду глаза андроида сощурились, а затем шесть выстрелов каскадом раздались в тишине. Улыбка растянулась на лице Эггси, когда он опустил руку:

— Неплохо для первого раза, да?

Пять хэдшотов. Шестой — точно в горло.

Брови Гарри взлетели вверх, и он кивнул.

— Совсем неплохо.

Внезапная мысль пришла в голову, и он пробежался глазами по столу. Найдя, что искал, он взял сюрикен и, осторожно держа его, показал Эггси.

— Ты знаешь, что это?

— Это сюрикен, да?

— Ты пользовался ими раньше?

Эггси мотнул головой.

Гарри протянул ему звезду:

— Возьми.

Тот взял без промедлений и по примеру Гарри осторожно зажал в пальцах, будто боялся порезаться.

Увидев пробковую доску с объявлениями на противоположном конце здания, Гарри мотнул головой в ее сторону:

— Вон твоя цель.

Тень опасения проскользнула на лице Эггси, но сразу же исчезла, стоило ему нахмуриться, сосредоточившись, и решительно сжать зубы. Он поднял руку, прицелился и бросил оружие одним точным движением. Лезвие прорезало воздух и вонзилось точно в центр доски. Эггси засветился.

— Эй, я попал!

— Очевидно, попал, — вяло подтвердил Гарри, проигнорировав то, как Эггси поник на его реакцию. — Иди принеси обратно.

Когда Эггси поплелся за сюрикеном, Гарри трижды постучал по дужке очков, включая связь.

— Ты запрограммировал его на обращение с оружием.

— Конечно, — ответил Мерлин. Гарри буквально слышал задорную улыбку в его голосе. — Но что-то все равно могло пойти не так. Те детские замки были так… подстраховкой.

— Чтоб тебя, — прошипел Гарри сквозь зубы.

Он отключил связь, когда координатор начал смеяться; Эггси вернулся моментом позже, очевидно, уже оправившись от его отмашки.

— Что теперь?

Гарри покачал головой.

— Что-то мне подсказывает, что тебе не нужна практика. Твоя первая миссия завтра, — холодно отозвался он, затем резко развернулся и направился к выходу, не оглядываясь.

После недолгой тишины он услышал шаги Эггси позади.

***  
Первая их совместная миссия прошла без запинки, но другого и не ожидалось, учитывая, какой она была элементарной: Гарри недовольно сжал зубы, когда узнал, что это всего лишь разведка.

— Думал, я оставил эти вещи позади, — заворчал он, когда они с Эггси искали оптимальную позицию, чтобы следить за целью: достаточно близко, но не настолько, чтобы это было подозрительным. — Оглядись, — пробормотал он, и Эггси мгновенно выпрямился, расфокусировал взгляд, настраивая видеозапись, и сосредоточился. — Мерлин, ты видишь? — произнес Гарри, поднеся напиток к губам.

— Громко и четко, — подтвердил координатор, — а теперь взбодрись. Ты на вечеринке.

Гарри закатил глаза, продолжая вполуха слушать разговор Ричарда Алистара, тридцать второго самого богатого человека Британии, с двумя молодыми девушками, ловящими каждое его слово.

Мягкая мелодия классической музыки окружала их, и все вокруг блистало золотом: от ожерелий на шеях женщин до колец на пальцах мужчин. Гарри рассеянно провел большим пальцем по своему кольцу, осторожно, чтобы не активировать его. Непрерывный поток болтовни аккомпанировался звоном бокалов с шампанским и редким вежливым смехом над несмешными шутками тут и там. В общем, было до боли уныло.

— Ты злишься на меня? — спросил Эггси, врываясь в его мысли.

Гарри смерил его взглядом и понизил голос, хоть и рядом никого не было.

— Ты должен записывать, Эггси.

— Я записываю. Я могу делать больше одной вещи одновременно, Гарри.

Тот в ответ лишь промычал и поднял к губам бокал. На вкус было отвратительно, но это алкоголь, и он стерпит.

Но рука Эггси легла на его плечо, так что пришлось повернуться.

— Ты не ответил на мой вопрос. Я сделал что-то не так?

— Нет, Эггси, ты ничего не сделал не так, — вздохнул Гарри.

— Тогда что за хуйня с тобой? — вспылил Эггси. В его голосе чувствовались нотки злости _(если бы он был человеком, но он не человек, он ничего не чувствует)_.

Гарри стряхнул его руку и отвернулся, чтобы снова сосредоточиться на цели. Тот все еще притворялся остроумным, а девушки строили ему глазки. Галахад не сдержал усмешки.

— Ничего со мной, — буркнул он.

Эггси запыхтел и встал прямо перед ним, загораживая вид. Его руки были сложены на груди, а бровь — скептически приподнята.

— Ты игноришь меня как только можешь, постоянно жалуешься и не давал мне еды три дня, а я, между прочим, помню, что ты обещал купить мне индейку.

Сжав губы в тонкую линию, Гарри наконец посмотрел на него холодным взглядом.

— Тебе не надо есть.

— Ну не надо, но я думал…

— Думал что? Что если достаточно убедительно притворяться человеком, я поверю, что ты живой? Если притворяться, что тебе надо дышать, есть, спать, то начнешь в этом нуждаться? Признай это, Эггси, ты — это то, что ты есть, и этого не изменить. Ты всего лишь андроид.

Эггси отступил на пару шагов, ошалев, и если бы Гарри не знал, подумал бы, что действительно ранил его.

— Ты прав, — тихо вымолвил он после паузы, поникнув и отвернувшись.

Гарри залпом выпил оставшееся шампанское. Эггси не заметил.

***  
После этого все изменилось. Если Гарри ненавидел жить в своем доме до этого, то ему просто не с чем было сравнивать. Теперь было куда, куда хуже. Он понял, что скучает по присутствию Эггси, и не осознавал, сколько всего тот привносил в его жизнь.

Он сидел за столом по утрам, читая газету, и только хотел рассказать Эггси какую-нибудь интересную новость, как осознавал, что никого рядом нет; по привычке оставлял от еды по небольшому кусочку, но в конце концов все съедал сам, так как Эггси так и не появлялся.

Каким-то образом андроид умудрялся делать все свои задачи до дому, не натыкаясь на Гарри. Комнаты были прибраны, посуда помыта, одежда постирана. Иногда они, конечно, сталкивались (дом не такой большой), но Эггси сразу отводил глаза, бормотал извинение и испарялся, и Гарри даже не успевал ничего сказать.

Хотя не то, чтобы было, чего говорить. Извинение вертелось на языке, но что-то все равно сдерживало. Он отчаянно хотел списать это на то, что Мерлин может узнать, что он чувствует вину за свои слова, но не выходило. Что бы то ни было, слова оставались несказанными, а отношения с Эггси — неловкими.

Их посылали вместе на миссии, но все разговоры на них ограничивались поверхностными фразами, связанными исключительно с заданием. Хотя бы это Гарри мог выдержать. Он уже научился переключаться в режим Галахада, когда того требовала работа; так говорить с Эггси было проще: без нужды обсуждать их отношения, которые он напрочь разрушил.

***  
_**Оперативный отчет #4**_

_**Отчет агента Галахада.** _

_**00-01296** _

_**Получатели: Мерлин и Далида Мур** _

_**Тема: АНВИН** _

_**17 ноября 2015** _

_Объект показал полностью удовлетворительные результаты на каждой миссии. Каждая запись была идеальной, и несколько раз объект посодействовал физически, обращаясь с оружием с поразительной точностью и проявляя примечательную сноровку в ближнем бою._

_Однако возможно существование проблемы в эмоциональном кластере. Это было сложно отследить, так как агент и объект были порознь, когда дело касалось эмоций последнего, но развития вышеупомянутого кластера не наблюдалось. Вероятно, так же, как и регрессии. Не выявлено видимых причин беспокойства._

_Галахад._

***  
— Рассмотрев ваш последний отчет, мы решили оставить АНВИНа в лаборатории на несколько дней для проверки. Мы оповестим вас, когда он будет готов вернуться к вам, — сказала Далида, когда Эггси провожали в здание.

На этот раз, кажется, Мерлин не собирался давить на него, и торопиться скрыться из лаборатории не было смысла. Он нервно ерзал, желая заговорить, но не решался.

Его дискомфорт не смог скрыться от чутких глаз Далиды, и она склонила голову:

— Вы хотите что-то сказать, Галахад?

— Эггси… АНВИН ведь только имитирует эмоции? Он не может их чувствовать, так?

Техник нахмурилась.

— Это сложно, но по большому счету да, это так. Андроид не может генерировать собственные эмоции и не может воспроизводить те, что не имел возможности наблюдать, но может логически связывать их, — Гарри, видимо, выглядел немного потерянно, и Далида продолжила, — он осознает, как должен чувствовать себя человек на его месте, и ведет себя соответственно, — сказала она чуть более мягким голосом и в поддержку похлопала Гарри по плечу, — не беспокойтесь о том, как он себя ведет, Галахад. Это не то, чем кажется.

Гарри не совсем поверил ей, но все же сдержанно кивнул.

— Понятно. Буду ждать уведомления.

Он вернулся домой, уже успев заново привыкнуть к чувству пустоты. Вздохнув, он сел на диван и уставился на запечатанную бутылку бренди на журнальном столике. Он потянулся к ней, повертел в руках; но сдался и налил жидкость в рюмку.

Он почти осушил бутылку к тому моменту, как вырубился.

***  
Гарри проснулся, чувствуя что-то мягкое на своих плечах, и неохотно приоткрыл глаза, щурясь в тусклом свете лампы. Когда все же удалось сфокусироваться, он увидел Эггси, укутывающего его в одеяло.

— Эггси? — прохрипел он. Во рту был отвратительный привкус, и он не мог до конца понять, что происходит вокруг. — Ты должен быть в… этом… месте… задании, — он зажмурился и тряхнул головой, — здании, — он снова моргнул, пытаясь унять головокружение.

Эггси пожал плечами; его руки все еще покоились на плечах Гарри. Кажется, он понял это, и резко их отдернул.

— Не хотел оставаться. Они все равно уже провели все свои тупые оценки, вот я и свалил. В общем, прости, что разбудил. Я не хотел.

Только он начал отходить, как Гарри поймал его за запястье.

— Стой. Не уходи. Я не хочу… — он осекся, нахмурился, подбирая слова. — Не хочу, чтобы ты провел ночь на улице. Я больше не выгоню тебя.

Впервые за несколько последних недель Эггси искренне улыбнулся.

— Я знаю, Гарри. Я не пойду на улицу, обещаю.

— Хорошо.

Рука Гарри ослабла и упала на ковер, а глаза закрылись, постепенно возвращая его в сон.

***  
Когда он проснулся, голова пульсировала, а рот будто был наполнен песком. Простонав, он приоткрыл глаз и посмотрел, часто моргая, на журнальный столик, на котором стоял стакан воды и две таблетки аспирина. Гарри сел, подождал, пока комната перестанет кувыркаться, и проглотил таблетки, запив их водой.

Из кухни пахло едой, был слышен тихий звон посуды и свист закипевшего чайника.

Опираясь на угол дивана, чтобы встать, Гарри поплелся на кухню. Одеяло соскользнуло на пол на полпути.

— Что ты делаешь? — прохрипел он, завидев Эггси у плиты, очень сосредоточенного на содержимом сковородки. То самое содержимое было подозрительно похоже на яйца, но Гарри точно знал, что яиц дома не было.

Эггси поднял голову, замешкавшись.

— Ох, э… я просто хотел сделать тебе завтрак. Ты не выглядел так, будто ты в состоянии сделать его сам.

— Это я должен за тобой присматривать, а не наоборот, — буркнул тот, рухнув на стул.

Фыркнув, Эггси принялся вынимать яйца (определенно это были яйца).

— За мной не надо присматривать, знаешь. Я и сам могу со всем справиться. Я даже сам сходил в магазин утром.

Это объясняло наличие яиц.

— Сам? — переспросил Гарри, хотя и ответ был очевиден.

— Сам, — гордо заявил Эггси, — и я не налажал. И никто на улице не паниковал и не кричал о вторжении роботов, — нотка горечи промелькнула в его голосе, и Гарри не мог винить его за это.

Он глубоко вздохнул и устало подпер голову рукой.

— Эггси, я…

— Не надо, — перебил его тот. — Это моя ошибка. Не стоило думать… неважно, — он поставил перед Гарри тарелку с глазуньей, выключил плиту и развернулся, чтобы уйти.

— Это не твоя вина, — возразил Гарри, хоть и в голове у него все еще была каша. Он понимал, что Эггси был расстроен, и знал, что это как-то связано с ним, но в точности вспомнить, что он сделал, никак не выходило. — Мне не стоило говорить, что я сказал, — что бы то ни было.

Эггси остановился, погруженный в себя. Он повернулся к человеку, обхватив себя руками и жуя нижнюю губу.

— Самое хреновое здесь не то, что ты это сказал, — он не отрывал взгляд от пола, — а в том, что ты был прав. Я думал, что, может, если буду долго притворяться человеком, то смогу… не знаю, правда. Не стать им, но… быть больше похожим, — он мотнул головой, — глупость.

Так вот что. Теперь Гарри вспомнил свою речь о том, что Эггси «всего лишь андроид».

— Было нечестно говорить такое, — он вздохнул и почувствовал, что растерял остатки аппетита, — и вести себя так тоже.

Может, Мерлин и хотел, чтобы он отдалился от Эггси, но Мерлин не жил с ним. Было так легко забыть о том, что Эггси другой, совершенно иной: провода и микросхемы, вместо костей и плоти. Особенно когда он стоял здесь в пижаме Гарри (и как долго он уже ее носил?) и удрученно ковырял большим пальцем ноги ковер.

— Эггси, — произнес он, не вполне осмысленно поднимаясь со стула.

Тот моргнул, нахмурившись, когда Гарри подошел к нему.

Мерлин и Далида могут смотреть сколько хотят. Могут проводить часы, изучая различные сенсоры, анализируя активность кластера А или кластера Б. Но они не видели то, что видел он, и не увидят этого в своей чертовой статистике. То, как блестят глаза Эггси, когда он видит ребенка, почти благоговение в его движениях, когда тот гладит животное, или то, как он светится гордостью, сделав что-либо правильно. К черту статистику.

Он остановился прямо перед Эггси, глядя прямо в его глаза и удивляясь, как он мог думать, что они бездушны. Гарри потянулся рукой к его щеке и, мягко обхватив ее, провел большим пальцем по скуле.

Эггси прильнул к руке, уставившись проницательным взглядом ему в глаза. Андроид поднял руку, чтобы притянуть Гарри за галстук, который тот так и не удосужился снять с вечера.

— Поцелуй меня, Гарри.

И он повиновался.

Пару минут спустя его очки издали звук.

Гарри простонал.

— Полагаю, это было ожидаемо, — пробормотал он; с каждым словом его губы задевали губы Эггси.

Тот усмехнулся, напоследок проведя пальцами по коротким волоскам на шее Гарри.

— Иди. Мне все равно надо посуду помыть.

Неохотно отстранившись, Гарри ответил на звонок.

— Да, Мерлин?

— Отойди на безопасное расстояние, где тебя не будет слышно, — сразу же начал Мерлин. Его голос был больше обеспокоенный, чем осуждающий.

Гарри нахмурился, но выполнил просьбу. Он слишком долго работал с Мерлином, чтобы сомневаться в его указаниях. Он поднялся в свой офис и закрыл за собой дверь.

— Скажешь мне, в чем дело?

— АНВИНа взломали.

Кровь застыла в жилах.

— Мерлин, о чем ты говоришь?

Мерлин вздохнул, и когда он снова заговорил, его голос был напряженным.

— Каким-то образом кто-то взломал его центральный процессор. Кто бы это ни был, мы полагаем, он имеет полный контроль над его программой. Другими словами, теперь это наша самая большая угроза. Если хакер решит использовать его против нас, у него будет высокоэффективное оружие, и в наших интересах предположить, что это враг.

Гарри пытался вникнуть в слова, которые слышал, но они просто не имели смысла.

— О чем ты говоришь?

— Надо деактивировать Эггси.

Кажется, его сердце остановилось после этих слов.

— Гарри? — позвал Мерлин после долгой паузы.

— Не было никаких признаков возможных проблем, Мерлин. Я уверен, что это крайность. Вы потеряете все, над чем работали, — каждое слово давалось с великим трудом.

Вздох.

— Поверь мне, Гарри, я в курсе. Я бы не просил тебя об этом, если бы не был уверен, что нет другого выхода. Но я не могу подвергать организацию угрозе из-за одного проекта. Ты помнишь код деактивации?

— Оксфорды, но не броги, — отчеканил он на автопилоте. Слишком многое вертелось у него в голове, чтобы было возможным сосредоточиться на одной мысли.

— Да, правильно. И, Гарри? — Мерлин замолчал, ожидая ответа, чтобы убедиться, что его слова будут услышаны.

Гарри заставил себя слушать.

— Да?

— Чем дольше мы ждем, тем больше опасности, что что-то нехорошее может произойти. Ты понимаешь?

Сглотнуть ком в горле не представлялось возможным, но Гарри сумел произнести:

— Я понимаю.

Связь прервалась.

***  
— Вы уверены, что он ничего не заподозрит? — настойчиво спросила Далида, глядя на видеозапись, на которой Гарри наклонялся к Эггси, и глаза андроида закрывались.

Мерлин прикрыл глаза и выдохнул через нос, пытаясь сохранить самообладание.

— Да, я уверен. Я могу быть довольно убедительным, когда захочу.

Она натянуто улыбнулась, но улыбка не коснулась ее глаз и спала окончательно, когда она снова перевела взгляд на экран.

— Вся работа впустую, и почему? Из-за старика, который не может держать себя в руках, — прошипела она.

— Этот «старик» один из наших лучших агентов, — вступился Мерлин, — он предотвратил столько дерьма, сколько я уже не помню. Так что было бы неплохо проявить хоть каплю уважения.

— Я бы проявляла к нему больше уважения, держи он свои руки подальше от нашего андроида, — сказала Далида, но в голосе ее появилась покорность. — Он испорчен. Вы видели показатели? — она прекрасно знала, что он видел показатели, но разочарование заставило надавить.

Мерлин кивнул и пробормотал:

— Эмоциональный кластер, 73 процента.

Далида искривила губы.

— Семьдесят блядь три процента! Недопустимо, абсолютно недопустимо! С тем же успехом мы могли бы посылать человека на задания, — она оттолкнулась от стола и зашагала к двери. — Я надеюсь, вы выберете более подходящего кандидата для этого задания, когда мы сотрем андроиду память и перезапустим его.

— Я найду кого-нибудь, — заверил ее Мерлин, глядя на экран, на котором по кругу воспроизводилась утренняя запись.

Негодующе вздохнув, Далида открыла дверь и зашагала прочь.

Мерлин поставил видео на паузу на моменте, где Гарри поднимается со стула с выражением, которого он никогда не видел прежде на лице агента Галахада. Он вздохнул и уронил голову на руки, прижимая ладони к векам.

— Прости, Гарри. Мне правда жаль.

***  
Ему понадобился час, чтобы набраться смелости выйти из своего офиса. Он не хотел смотреть на Эггси, не хотел думать о том, что что-то пряталось в нем теперь, что-то смертельное, выжидающее момента, чтобы нанести удар. Он не хотел верить в это, но позволить себе отрицать он тоже не мог. Не мог позволить Кингсману развалиться.

Эггси вытирал сковородку, когда Гарри спустился на кухню.

— Долго ты убирался, — сказал Гарри как ни в чем не бывало. Было сложно, но годы практики делали свое дело. — Теряешь сноровку.

Усмехнувшись, Эггси поставил сковороду на место и повесил полотенце сушиться.

— Не, просто отвлекался все время. Был слишком занят другими мыслями, — он ухмыльнулся и подмигнул.

Все силы Гарри ушли на то, чтобы не развалиться на миллион частей в этот момент. Улыбки, которую он выдавил, не было видно в глазах.

— Скажи мне, Эггси, почему ты хочешь быть человеком? У нас так много недостатков. Так себе цель.

Эггси задумался на минуту, шагнул пару раз и прислонился к кухонной тумбе.

— Я думаю, дело в том, _что_ является причиной этих недостатков, — сказал он наконец. — Ну, подумай, сколько раз люди лажали только потому, что чувствовали нечто настолько сильное. Не могу представить, каково это, так сильно чувствовать нечто, что делать что-то, связанное с этим, зная, что это неправильно. Ты когда-нибудь испытывал такое? — пытливый взгляд метнулся к Гарри.

— Нет. Не могу сказать, что испытывал.

Пожав плечами, Эггси отошел от тумбы, подошел к Гарри, обнял его за талию и встал на носочки, чтобы поцеловать его в щеку.

— Может, однажды почувствуешь.

Гарри не мог говорить. А если бы попытался, то сразу бы проговорился, и все бы было кончено. Поэтому он сделал единственное, о чем мог думать: схватил Эггси за подбородок, заглянул ему в лицо и поцеловал так, как никого никогда не целовал. Он вложил в этот поцелуй все свое сожаление, попытался извиниться руками, притягивающими парня ближе, гладящими его по спине. А Эггси только усугублял ситуацию: таял в его руках, постанывая от удовольствия.

В этот момент он вовсе не был похож на кого-то, кто мог бы собственноручно разрушить одну из самых старых секретных организаций, но, очевидно, все его поведение было направлено на манипуляцию, и нельзя было дать ему шанс.

Эггси отстранился первым. Он выглядел слегка недоумевающим. Его рука поднялась в воздух и коснулась маленькой капли на своей щеке. Он поднял глаза на Гарри, и его взгляд смягчился. Эггси поднял руку и осторожно коснулся его лица, чтобы смахнуть слезу с уголка его глаза.

— Ты расстроен. Почему ты расстроен? — было в этом что-то от старого Эггси. То зачарованное любопытство, с которым он исследовал все вокруг.

Гарри заставил себя посмотреть на него.

— Оксфорды, — выдавил он. В горле стоял ком, будто пытаясь удержать слова внутри, — но не броги.

Эггси едва хватило времени на то, чтобы осознать, что происходит, в последние секунды паника исказила его лицо, он сломанным голосом произнес «Гарри» и, вздрогнув всем телом, закрыл глаза и замер.

Дрожащей рукой Гарри активировал диалог с Мерлином.

— Мерлин? Он… он деактивирован.

— Хорошая работа, Галахад.

***  
Спустя только два месяца Мерлин позвал Гарри в лабораторию. Тот надеялся, что никогда больше не увидит это место, и Мерлин заверил его, что не было бы необходимости, если бы они не хотели увериться о том, что данные старого АНВИНа полностью уничтожены. Если андроид узнает его, это будет означать, что они проглядели некоторые испорченные участки его программного обеспечения, и андроида снова отправят на чистку и пересборку.

Без остатка того энтузиазма, что был при нем при посещении этого здания впервые, Гарри прошел через дверь, где ждала его Далида с дежурной яркой улыбкой.

— Галахад! Давайте надеяться, что мы больше не увидимся, — она подмигнула, развернулась и повела агента в лабиринт коридоров.

Гарри мог поклясться, что каждый шаг давался все сложнее. В конце концов они прошли барьер безопасности и нырнули в лабораторию. Взгляд Гарри метнулся к комнате в центре.

— Активируйте андроида, — указала Далида. Она сжала ладонью его руку, привлекая внимание мужчины, и махнула головой в сторону стеклянного ограждения. — Проходите.

Андроид сидел на кровати, когда они зашли в комнату. Гарри втянул воздух сквозь зубы. Внешность машины не поменяли, и она выглядела точь-в-точь как Эггси. Он буквально видел, как эти губы искривляются в нахальной улыбке, руки — ложатся на его плечи, а глаза… нет. Глаза были другими. Это была пара пустых омутов, точно таких, какими они были при их первой встрече.

— Доброе утро, Далида, — сказал андроид. Прежнего акцента, который Гарри успел полюбить, у него в голосе не было.

Далида улыбнулась.

— Доброе утро, Гэри. Я привела к тебе гостя. Я хочу, чтобы ты сказал мне, ты видел этого человека прежде? — женщина отступила, кивнув в сторону Гарри.

Тот засунул руки в карманы и едва сдержался, чтобы не вздрогнуть, когда андроид повернул голову, чтобы оглядеть его. Глаза машины сощурились на секунду.

— Нет, — произнес андроид, — я никогда не видел этого человека.


End file.
